


Desperate Measures

by Selene_Sokal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Demon Summoning, F/M, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Sokal/pseuds/Selene_Sokal
Summary: Jaune Arc would like to consider himself a good man, but when Cardin's ceaseless bullying just won't stop, he finds himself turning to more desperate measures to get him to back off. Very desperate measures. Desperate measures involving a magical book that cannot be a wise idea to even touch, but promising very, very much in return.Written as a gift for Renarde.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	Desperate Measures

Jaune Arc thought of himself as a good man. Honest. Upstanding. Kind. Ren and Nora were always telling him that he was, if anything, too gentle for his own good, too forgiving, but Jaune felt that, if character meant he had to lose a little, it was worth it in the long run. Yeah, Blake had a tendency to abuse his generosity as free volunteer labor, but he’d learned a lot about social justice from all the rallies he’d helped set up! And Ruby was a 16 year old Senior—she _desperately_ needed a friend who helped her feel normal, even if she talked his ear off about whatever inscrutable device she was currently building.

As corny as it sounded, friendship legitimately was its own reward in Jaune’s mind. So if Coco needed a fashion model, Velvet needed someone to help clean up the dark room, Sun needed someone to attest that Sun had been with him in the cafeteria between 12:15 and 12:35, or Yang just needed him to hold a boxing pad for her kickboxing practice (and try not to get hit in the face), Jaune was honestly happy to help. He enjoyed it, he didn’t _want_ repayment for it.

But… was it really that _nobody_ would help him out when it came to Cardin?

The guy was a prick! An _unbelievable_ prick! Him and his cronies were just _relentless!_ It went beyond the snide mockery, the insulting rumors, the actual assault, there was just an… an inescapable _presence_ of hopeless misery anywhere they went. Jaune felt like they had some power to just shut down his happiness and make everything feel… like all the possibility and joy could be sapped out of a room. Always on the back of his mind, no matter what happened or was going on, so long as they might be present, Jaune was bracing himself for when they might appear.

It was misery, and Jaune had no one to turn to. Not friends, not teachers, no one—and that drove him to _desperate measures._

Pulling that measure from its hiding place in his closet and setting it on his desk, Jaune _felt_ desperate and knew that was the only reason he was considering it. It was a book, an ancient-looking book with a strange glyph as its only marking. It felt weighty. Felt _ominous._ As he gently opened the leather-bound cover and turned the musty pages, seeing the unknown script and runes written in an ink that didn’t seem like any _natural_ substance Jaune had seen before, he knew that this was something more than a book.

It was something Jaune had found at a used book store (which he visited because Blake was hosting a charity drive to save Vale’s local bookstores before they were driven out of business by online booksellers). A heavy, musty thing that the owner of the store admitted he didn’t recall ever seeing before, but was all too happy to sell it for a bargain price, considering its state of decay. But by the time Jaune got home, it seemed that the decay was either a misremembering or some trick of the light—it looked _ancient_ still, but the water damage he _swore_ blurred the pages just… wasn’t anywhere to be found.

There was something _more_ to this book, a fact confirmed over and over again. It was… as Jaune read the pages, he knew that he wasn’t _nearly_ smart enough to be translating their unknown language so easily. The connections just _came_ to him, the various runes and symbols fitting into patterns he just _happened_ to be able to puzzle out. It was still difficult work, taking him _weeks_ to piece together an accurate translation, but it should have been _impossible._ Which told him one thing.

The book wanted him to read it.

It was a dark thing to think of, made darker still to consider as he began to understand what the book _was,_ but curiosity drove him until he knew enough of what he was reading. And when he understood it, then, the temptation was sorely present.

It was a book on summoning demons.

And Jaune was _very worried_ about what the temptation he felt meant with that.

Jaune was desperate, but he wasn’t _insane._ A magical book telling him to summon demons was _a bad thing to listen to._ The last thing Jaune wanted was to unleash some monstrous denizen of hell in a revenge attempt, only to discover that he’d released something nightmarish on the world. There were plenty of demons who promised “the destruction of your enemies,” but as much as Jaune _hated_ Cardin, he didn’t want to _kill_ anyone… but the book seemed to understand that.

While translating another passage about a devouring beast that would empty his victim’s granaries, Jaune had taken a small break, only to return to a _different_ page open at his desk. It was a passage about summoning and binding a demonic servant who offered guidance and aid, succor in times of hardship and ways to bear the hardships of life. That this was what the book was suggesting to him made Jaune wary, that _of course_ the evil demon book would suggest a demon Jaune thought _couldn’t_ be harmful as its first step in unleashing a monster upon the world, but…

As he read more, translated the runes that described how this demon promised comfort and sympathy in hard times, Jaune found himself more and more tempted until… well, he was sitting on the floor of his room, using a piece of charcoal to write the circle of runes that was needed to contact a demon of hell. He double checked his efforts against the illustration in the book, ensuring that the parts that ensured he could contact and summon the demon were _exactly_ as described, and he _quadruple_ checked the ones that would ensure the demon was bound to him. 50/50 shot, he reckoned, that the evil demon book was just lying to him so he’d get eaten, but at this point, _curiosity_ drove Jaune to a fascination with what might come. He just… had to _see_ if this worked.

Well, it seemed he would find out. Sitting cross-legged in front of his little circle, Jaune took a glance at his notes. Everything… everything _seemed_ right, and today was one of the rare opportunities he had to have the house to himself, so… now or never.

Taking a deep breath, he mentally ran down the checklist, psyched himself up… and in a loud voice, began to chant.

“ANNA-KU’IN KADEY! ALLEA AGOMBA LAKOIN DE BORUM NOCRITUS-”

He almost hesitated in his recitation, a nearly _lethal_ error because the runes he’d written on his floor began to _glow._ The charcoal began to turn to embers as Jaune realized… this was real magic.

Which meant he couldn’t afford to get _anything_ wrong.

“MULGISTAR ACRONEM KWEL’I DONOSCUS A VAR PYRRHA NIKOS!”

With a _boom_ like a powerline transformer blowing, Jaune was knocked backwards, the runes, no longer glowing but fully ignited, seemed to rise from the floor. Levitating flames, dancing in inscrutable patterns he couldn’t figure out, weaving and wafting together into one-

**KA-BOOOOOM!**

The real explosion sent Jaune _reeling,_ ass over elbows, a tumbled pile on the floor. He could smell sulphur and had a sense that he was about to _see something_ if he looked up, but… he had no choice so-

Legs. Long, smooth, _amazing_ legs were the first thing he saw, the feet arched up on impossibly high stilettos and rising up into the singly most _perfect_ ass Jaune had ever seen before. It was an ass that made all others, swimsuit models, celebrities, porn stars, _all others_ seem woefully inadequate. And it just got _better_ as his eyes went up.

Tight, dark leather encased supple female flesh, but so skimpy as to be more tantalizing than concealing. She wore only heels, a thong, and a corset, the half cuts of which were _overflowing_ with a bountiful bosom that, like the ass, made Jaune rerank every woman he’d ever seen in terms of sexiness. They were teasing, tantalizing, promising the reveal of her surely perfect nipples if she so much as made a misstep. She had a perfect hourglass, and with her hands on her hips and her body cocked at a sultry angle, every part of her body _screamed_ carnal pleasure.

But it was her _face_ that proved to be the crowning glory of her sinful allure. He would have described it as angelic, but for two things. The first, of course, was Jaune’s knowledge that she was _decidedly_ of the other side of things, the second, the wicked grin and mischief flashing in her eyes, looking upon Jaune as if he was the most sexually desirable man she’d ever seen before. That _look_ was as powerfully arousing to Jaune as his own gaze upon her erotic paradise of a body.

And the cherry on top was her hair, red as sin, cascading down her back, kept in a long, tight ponytail tied together with a black hairband, sharp, metal studs poking out from it. She was the most incredible woman Jaune had ever seen, her _foot_ alone enough to seduce him, and her smile nearly made him swoon. 

It was only after staring at the unspeakable sexual promise of her body did Jaune realize the black, batlike wings, or the ropelike tail, or the twin horns poking forth from her forehead. She was a Succubus, a demon of the underworld tasked with lust and seduction… and Jaune knew that he was almost certainly _powerless_ against the tools in her arsenal.

“Oh… oh _my...”_ the demoness said as she stepped forward on her long, viciously pointed heels, “I don’t think I’ve ever been summoned by a mortal with a soul as pure as yours… ”

He moaned to hear her voice. It was so… _wicked,_ a promise of sensual sin that even _listening_ to her voice felt taboo. Jaune tried to struggle up to his feet, but he felt like he was made out of putty, nothing in his body able to be stiff when _one part_ was so thoroughly monopolizing it.

“Here, my sweet Master,” she said, offering him her hand, “Allow your servant to help you.”

If there was reason to fear accepting a hand from a demon, Jaune wasn’t _capable_ of imagining it. The only hesitation came from his tremendous sense of unworthiness, to see those perfectly manicured, blood red nails on those delicate fingers and imagining what her _touch_ could do. He reached forward and-

Fuuuuuuuck, her hands were so _soft_ and Jaune had never felt more like a virgin in his _life!_ As she helped him to his feet, Jaune’s mind _swam_ with a thousand images of what those hands _alone_ could do to him...

She giggled, the most lovely and musical laugh Jaune had ever heard. “I’m sorry, dear Master, but I have never… never met a Master like you before. You must forgive me, but you have me utterly charmed.”

Every part of his rational mind told him that a woman who looked like _this,_ much less an _actual demon,_ should not be trusted on matters of flattery, but _hell..._

“I am Pyrrha, and I know why you have summoned me. Do not worry,” she said, her voice just _flowing_ into Jaune’s ears, “I will give you the aid and comfort you need. You will never need to worry what those little men might say about you anymore. But, my dearest...”

She let the words hang in the air as Jaune gazed into her eyes. She had the loveliest green eyes, sparkling like emeralds. There was mischief and playfulness in those eyes, yet more promises of carnal delights, a temptation towards sin that she did not hide. No, she _promised_ temptation and corruption, and Jaune had never realized how _alluring_ that could be.

“A pact is first sealed with a kiss...”

This was… this was a weighty moment. Even as addled by teenage lust as he was, Jaune found reason to pause. His _immortal soul_ hung in the balance here. Should he really consort with a demoness of Hell? He’d summoned her, but now, now was the last chance, the moment from which there was no going back. How badly did he really want payback on those bullies?

But then he thought about everything Cardin’s pack of thugs had put him through. The humiliation and mockery, the black eye Principal Cordovin said “wasn’t proof enough” for a suspension, the times they shoved him, face first into a toilet, coughing and sputtering, the water running into his lungs...

Yes. He wanted this.

Steeling his courage, Jaune closed his eyes, puckered his lips, and leaned-

“On the lips? Oh how _utterly charming!”_ Jaune blinked in confusion, unsure what to do as Pyrrha continued, “A strapping, _handsome_ Master such as yourself is entitled to _all_ of his servant’s body...” She emphasized her point running her hand down her generous curves. “So how about it? Do you prefer T?” she thrust her chest into his face, “Or A?” she turned to do the same with her thong-clad ass, her delectably bronzed globes just _inches_ away from Jaune’s lips. 

She laughed, “Or you could kiss my feet if that’s what you prefer! You are the Master—take of me whatever you will!”

So many different options sang out to Jaune, a man who had never really kissed a girl outside of the time Nora demanded she’d be his first kiss. And now… and now a veritable bounty of soft, pliable, and oh-so-inviting femininity was at his disposal. Pyrrha gave him a wicked smile, one that somehow both contained the fun she was having in his virginal nervousness, and yet, made Jaune feel like she found it endearing and sweet. It was _impossible_ not to fall head over heels for her, and so Jaune made up his mind and leaned forward again.

He kissed her on the cheek.

He saw her whole _body_ tremble, a sort of quivering that set off from the epicenter on her cheek, her eyes wide in shocked surprise by the innocence of his gesture… but shock soon gave way to a low _roll_ of arousal.

“Ohhhh _yessssssssss,”_ she moaned, her whole body shuddering, “How- how… _shameless._ You- a Master l-like you will, ohhhhh, yes, yes! We will do _great_ things together.”

“Wh-what do you mean-”

She cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips. 

“Shhh, not now, my sweet. But tomorrow, when those _bullies,”_ her tone darkened as she said the word, “try anything against you… you have nothing to fear. But for now, come, let me _comfort_ you, my Master.”

“Wh-what were you thinking?” Jaune asked, unable to hide his excitement.

“So eager!” she giggled as she swept him onto the bed, “But no. My sweet Master’s first time must be a _grand_ occasion, one that you will _never_ forget. So rest now, and let your loving Succubus take care of everything else.”

Jaune was about to say something, but pulled into Pyrrha’s embrace, he… found it difficult to do anything but revel in the sensation of her skin against his. Resting his head on the most heavenly pillows that could ever be formed in hell, Jaune found that pleasant slumber came to him very, very quickly.

* * *

Stepping through the cafeteria, Jaune had to admit, he felt _confident._ There was no sign of Pyrrha when he awoke, and yet… he could still feel the faint remnants of a _kiss_ on his cheek, a kiss so searing and perfect, he felt a _tremble_ and a blush come across him just _thinking_ about it.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Nora said as he sat down at the lunch table. “Wait! Don’t tell me! You and Weiss—did it finally-”

“No it did not,” Weiss cut in, icily. But what normally would have put a damper on his mood just bounced right off. Weiss _may_ have been the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, but last night, he had slept in the arms of a _goddess._

“Even better,” he said with a grin—which sent a sudden _scowl_ to Weiss’s face, disliking being overlooked even more than Jaune’s obvious and doomed crush on her.

“You got laid?” Yang asked, only to be cut off by an elbow from her sister.

“Yaaaaaaaaang! Don’t make it weird!”

“Think she might be on to something there, though,” Blake quietly added under her breath.

Well, let them gossip—Jaune felt invincible. Fuck, just spending a night lying blissfully in Pyrrha’s arms had made him feel like he could do _anything._ And that _kiss…_ just… _wow!_ He ate his lunch feeling like a sultan at court, everything in the world at his fingertips.

His mood remained high throughout the day. Coming out of his last class, French, Jaune marveled at how much more… _secure_ he felt. Like for the first time in _years,_ he could throw off the constant feeling that he was about to have his day ruined. Without that sword dangling over his head, Jaune suddenly felt so much more confident and capable, like he could take on anything. Maybe this was what Pyrrha meant, that she’d take care of everything? That he could just-

“Sup beta-bitch?”

Jaune had his head so far in the clouds, he hadn’t even realized that the subject of his thoughts was suddenly… not just in his thoughts anymore. He turned, realizing that the hallway was empty—obviously, they waited until he was _alone—_ as he readied to face his foes.

Here went nothing.

Jaune tried to look confident, but suddenly, that confidence he had earlier felt… a lot less solid. What, was he an _idiot?_ He got a kiss from a hot girl and suddenly felt he could win a fight _four on one?_ Panic started to rise in his throat as they advanced on him. Bracing for the coming blows, Jaune decided to keep his chin up and at least show those sons-of-bitches that he wasn’t-

Suddenly, though, they _stopped._ Like, not just stopped their advance, they just _stopped._ Jaune saw a look of confusion cross his bullies’ faces as their knees bent and jerked, but… their legs remained rooted to the ground. But confusion only lasted a moment before their natural state reasserted itself, and the _rage_ clouded their eyes.

“Fucking _shit,_ you little freak!” Cardin roared, “Why the fuck can’t I move!”

“W-were we- did he drug us?” one of his cronies asked, realizing that, maybe, they had miscalculated who they were picking on now.

“Well, boys,” he heard a voice from behind him. Turning, he saw Pyrrha sashaying down the hall, her entire body just enveloped in an aura of sexiness. Somehow, despite the fact that she was a bat-winged demon in a corset stepping right out of Jaune’s wet dreams, she looked perfectly in place coming down the locker-flanked halls of a high school, her footsteps clicking with each precise step of her stiletto heels. “I think you’re about to learn a _very_ important lesson...”

“Who the fuck are-”

Cardin’s words stopped. Just like his steps, he just… stopped, like it was impossible to make sounds anymore, no matter how much he tried. His jaw moved, as did his tongue, his face turning red as he waved his arms… all in total silence. Jaune looked back to Pyrrha, who only had an impish smile on her face in response to Cardin’s display.

“Mmm, yes, I didn’t want any conversation, not when I had a _demonstration_ to make. First off-”

She snapped her fingers, and suddenly, all four of the bullies went bowlegged, their hands snapping to their groins as their mouths hung open, silently.

“Enjoy my little gift,” she said, blowing a kiss, “I figured your bullying was compensating for something, but I felt you were still an inch too long for how cruel you were to poor Jaune. But now I’ve fixed _that_ little mistake, I think it’s time you boys learned something about Jaune...”

Jaune’s legs suddenly felt quite jelly-like as Pyrrha wrapped her arms protectively over his shoulders. He could smell her scent, a hint of cinnamon wafting to his nose, could feel her breath on his ears, her full, kissable lips just _millimeters_ away. Mother _fucker,_ she even _breathed_ sexily!

“Normally,” she whispered, into his ear, “I carry out whatever pitiful request I am summoned for and part ways, but _you,_ Master,” the way she said those syllables made Jaune’s _toes_ curl, “For you, I want to make this special.”

With another _snap_ of her fingers, Jaune suddenly felt a breeze in the hallway… because his clothes were gone. Any alarm caused by this was swiftly _quashed_ when he felt Pyrrha’s breasts pushing into him, the hard points of her nipples tracing up his back.

“Jaune here,” she explained, “has a _real_ cock, the kind you always _thought_ you had, but unfortunately—as any unlucky lady you might somehow wheedle into your bed will know—you can see you’re quite a bit short of the real deal. And the best part is...”

In a feat of astounding athletic ability, Pyrrha vaulted around Jaune like he was a stripper pole, gracefully spinning herself from behind him to in front of him… with her legs wrapped around his waist, her pussy resting right on top of his _very_ hard dick.

“You’ll get to see what it looks like when a man can actually _satisfy_ a woman.”

Jaune groaned as Pyrrha wrapped her legs around him. His hands cupped her ass, disbelieving how soft and full it was, his fingers unconsciously groping her luscious booty as Pyrrha moaned whispers of encouragement, begging him to play with her body, to use her however he wished. Her naked tits were pressed into his face, her soft, perfectly smooth skin feeling so magical against his body, and yet… and yet Jaune paused, the sheer… _insanity_ of this situation 

A glance at Cardin, his face betraying no fear, but instead, lit with a terrible and jealous _rage_ told Jaune everything he needed to know.

Feeling stronger than ever before, he raised Pyrrha up, hearing her moan as her dripping pussy was run along the length of his dick, pausing for a moment as his head poked _right_ at her slit.

“T-take me, Jaune!” she squealed, “Plunge your dick into my needy pussy and show those losers how much _better_ you aaaaaaAAAAAARRRRRRRREEEEE!”

Her voice rose into an epic shriek as Jaune _plunged_ into her, her whole body almost _electrified_ by his insertion as she began to desperately hump his dick. Jaune clutched her tight ass, pummeling those perfect globes. In full view of his former tormentors, Jaune gave up his virginity to a woman of pure, incarnate sexuality.

He couldn’t lie: It felt _good._

Pyrrha’s lusty cries only made Jaune feel even more powerful. He was humiliating his bullies, showing off his superiority, and the velvet vise of Pyrrha’s _incredible_ pussy was massaging his shaft like nothing he’d ever _imagined_ from sex.

“Oh, it’s good, it’s good, it’s _soooo goooooood!”_ Pyrrha added, bouncing on his cock, every motion sending those gravity-defying boobs jiggling so invitingly just in front of his face. They were so big and full, so _delectable_ and- before he’d even realized it, his face was _buried_ between those perfect orbs, his groans of pleasure muffled by soft and inviting flesh.

But if Jaune was quieted, Pyrrha more than made up for it. If Jaune had thoughts outside of the sensations of this incredible woman fucking him, he might have wondered about someone overhearing a woman wailing like a banshee in the throes of sexual pleasure, her orgasmic cries echoing down the hall. But if he had enough brainpower for that, he surely would have enough to tell him that, as someone possessing demonic magic, she could _surely_ ward the hallway so no one could interrupt them.

But since all Jaune’s brainpower was directed towards Pyrrha, the point was moot. And what little he had was about to be redirected towards the question she was about to ask.

“Oh please, Master, oh please, please, please!” Pyrrha begged, as though there was anything Jaune _wouldn’t_ give her, “Put me down and screw me into the floor! I wanna feel you _bearing down_ on me and putting- _nnnn-_ putting me in my place!”

Jaune couldn’t get _enough_ of fucking Pyrrha standing up, but her pleas got through to him. Partially that Jaune was a man who was happy to volunteer whatever was asked of him, partially because the idea of screwing Pyrrha doggystyle made Jaune _immediately_ make up his mind.

As Jaune loosened his grip, Pyrrha twisted in such a graceful arc that it pulled Jaune into position with her in a graceful, fluid motion, his cock never slipping out of her pussy as she rolled and shifted, an _incredible_ sensation as they switched to doggy style. Pyrrha was on her knees and elbows, leaning forward, her ass up, as she _begged,_ “Harder, Jaune! Give it to me harder!”

And he was never one to disappoint a lady.

With his hips _slamming_ into Pyrrha’s thick and curvy ass, Jaune went _wild._ Pyrrha shrieked and cried out as he _plowed_ her, every ounce of his strength was pulled from his deepest reservoirs as he gave Pyrrha everything he had. His already overtaxed mind was set into a beastial mode, some ancient, primal instinct set off as he bore down on Pyrrha and inhaled her scent. 

Driven by this mad need, he suddenly reached forward, seizing Pyrrha’s ponytail like a leash and _pulled_ back. Her head jerked up and she _shrieked,_ the suddenness of his force and the roughness of his thrusts setting her tumbling down to another orgasm, her whole _body_ quivering.

Not enough. Jaune saw two perfect handlebars in the form of her horns and he _gripped_ them. With both hands holding her horns, Jaune began to pull back in time with his bucking hips. Head pulled back, hips thrust forward, Jaune _scrunched_ her into his cock, making Pyrrha cry out in arousal.

“More!” she cried, “More, Jaune, more, _moooooooore!”_

And he gave her more. Jaune felt _powerful,_ in control, in a way he’d never felt like before. This… this was _incredible._ He’d never thought he’d lose his virginity like _this,_ and yet, he took to it so naturally, he almost had to wonder if this was more of Pyrrha’s magic. But then Jaune _slammed_ into Pyrrha with another mighty thrust, the sensation of which cast any thoughts _other_ than how Pyrrha moaned as her ass jiggled were cast aside.

“This- This is a real man!” she cried as Jaune _pounded_ her into the floor, “Look at him you pathetic cucks and see what a _man_ can do to his woman!”

Fuck! Yes! He _was_ a man, a real man, one who could fuck Pyrrha _silly!_ She’d reminded him that he had an _audience,_ and Jaune _tore_ his eyes away from Pyrrha’s spankable ass to see those pathetic _losers_ forced to watch him do what their microdicks never could! Reveling in his alpha status, Jaune decided to _act_ on his earlier notice and bring his hand down _hard_ on Pyrrha’s rump, seeing it jiggle as she squeaked in pleasure, her pussy spasming as it milked his cock beyond his very limits!

With a mighty _roar,_ Jaune released, pumping shot after shot of his cum into Pyrrha’s pussy. The Succubus squealed as she took it, finally slumping forward in exhaustion as Jaune’s still-twitching dick finally shot off its last rope of cum.

And with it… Jaune discovered that the amount of energy he’d just put out to perform a truly _epic_ sex act was _way_ more than he usually had. He suddenly felt the exhaustion in every muscle he had from full body workout Pyrrha had put him through as he leaned backwards… and then fell on his ass. Hoo… she’s… they’d… damn if he wasn’t tired!

Pyrrha, visibly worn out and with white, sticky cum drooling from her pussy, raised herself back up, her eyes locked on the bested and humiliated bullies, still frozen in place, unable to look away.

“Yeah,” she panted, “That’s… that’s what a _real_ man looks like. And I hope you enjoyed the _last_ time you’re ever going to see a woman have a _real_ orgasm.”

Jaune looked Cardin in the eyes, seeing no more rage on the face of his hated tormenter, just a deep and total sense of defeat. And Jaune _smiled,_ making sure Cardin knew how _utterly_ he’d just been beaten, without Jaune ever needing to throw a punch.

* * *

It was a misconception that demons corrupted souls. No, it was simply that most people who summoned demons were either already thoroughly corrupt or well enough on their way there that giving them any amount of arcane power sent them quickly onto the path of damnation. Demons, in truth, didn’t even _want_ to corrupt souls, finding human vice to be a _contemptible_ and foolish thing. They were _torturers_ of the damned, after all, and any temptation was done to root out reasons to punish their moral depravity.

A soul like Jaune’s, pure and delectable, was something to be _treasured,_ not dropped into the filth. And Pyrrha had no intentions on letting this precious little soul come to any harm. She gently stroked his hair as he slept, admiring the way he sighed in pleasure, surely enjoying a very pleasant dream.

And thanks to a touch of her magic, Pyrrha could _ensure_ it was a pleasant dream. One featuring her.

Jaune was a rare jewel among her kind, the kind of sweet and innocent mortal that made her feel so… _lovey dovey,_ such a strange and unfamiliar feeling for a demon of lust! He just put butterflies in her stomach and made her feel so… _cute_ as he had his arms wrapped protectively around her.

But as she shifted to get a better view of him, his eyes fluttered open. “Mmmm? Y’up, Pyr?”

Ohhhhhhh, that nickname set off another flutter of butterflies. He had _no idea_ how hard it was to be a sexy Succubus around him!

“Just wanted to watch you sleep,” she said, gently, “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“You’re not something I mind waking up to,” he smiled back, making her fall for him all over again. 

“Is there…” she smiled, “Anything I can do for you?”

He shook his head, as though he simply couldn’t believe his luck. “I… I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“Oh?” she smiled down at him, “Surely, a wise and just Master such as you can think up _another_ command for his loyal and adoring Succubus to carry out for him?”

He grinned. “Well, when you put it like that...”


End file.
